You Always Run
by Devious Mystique
Summary: Started as an alternative ending to the "I need oral sex" scene in Big Baby. Due to review requests, it's now a chapter fic based on events taken from current episodes. Currently working on chapter 4. House/Cameron. Mature audiences.
1. You Always Run

House MD Fan Fiction: Alternative ending to the "Oral" scene in Big Baby

"I need oral sex." He paused. "I think it's medically relevant."

She stared up at him from Cuddy's chair. "Can I go back to my phone call now?"

"I don't see how that'll be possible…" he teased her.

He looked satisfied. He had managed to weaken her confidence again. When she didn't say anything back, he continued: "Oh, come on! I saw you giving me that 'don't-mind-if-I-do' look just now!"

"Actually, that was my 'I-should-call-his-bluff-just-to-see-him-panic' look." she snapped back.

"Why would I panic?" he inquired, amused by her response.

"Come on House, you know you can't handle me." She slowly made her way off the chair. "I'm too much for you." She was head-to-chest with him now. And her hand lazily played with his belt, beginning to unbuckle it. He flushed. "That's why you always run." She stopped abruptly and let her hands drop. Then she waited for him to bolt out of Cuddy's office. She was on the winning end this time. And she was enjoying it.

However, House being House, he just couldn't leave her with the upper hand.

He stared her down, his cheeks still slightly flushed from her bold teasing, and said in the straightest tone he could conjure: "I'm not running now."

Cameron couldn't hide her surprise, but she decided to see how far he'd let her take this." She walked away from him and made her way to the door.

"That's right. Walk away. Wuss!" he called after her, letting a victorious smirk slip on the left corner of his mouth.

She got to the door and turned on her heels, closing it behind her. Facing him, she used her hands to skillfully lock the door she was backed up against. The smirk faded from his face.

Cameron made her way back to House, and watched, satisfied, as he gulped. She gently placed her hand back in his belt, and picked up where she had stopped with the buckles. She could feel him growing, and it instilled a sense of power in her.

House didn't know how far she'd take this, and he could already sense that he was losing control of the situation. But he couldn't move.

He wanted to stop her. Tell her the joke had gone too far. But he didn't. So she leisurely removed his belt. She looked straight into his eyes when she unzipped his pants. To his surprise, she looked scared. Unsure of herself. It puzzled him how such a gorgeous woman could have her confidence shattered by his presence.

Cameron pulled down his jeans and sank to her knees. House exhaled.

She played with the hem of his boxers, waiting to see if he'd stop her. He put his hand on her wrist and her eyes fluttered up to his. They held their gaze for an endless moment. Then he let go off her wrists and averted his eyes. It was her move.

With quivering hands, Cameron lowered his boxers. She took him whole in her mouth. House's eyes rolled with pleasure as his jaw dropped slightly.

Cameron stroked him with her mouth. House tried hard to focus. 'What is she doing? How did I get into this situation? What- uh…' His thoughts dispersed. Time and space were irrelevant. All he could focus on was the pleasure his former employee provided him now. This moment. Nothing else mattered… And as House neared climax, he called out her name.

Or did he? He could no longer process what went on around him. He came into Cameron's mouth and she swallowed back. 'How can she be this sexy?'

They were silent. She rose to her feet quietly, while House tried desperately to regain his composure. Cameron walked to the desk and took a handkerchief from the first drawer. She wiped her mouth as House zipped up his pants, watching her intently, a mist of confusion and admiration in his piercing blue eyes.

Someone knocked on the door, startling both of them out of a trance. House picked his cane up from where it rested against Cuddy's desk and limped to the office's door, unlocking it with his free hand. Foreman peeked through the door, obviously surprised to find that Cameron had been locked in there with House. Cameron quickly jolted the drawer open and tossed the handkerchief in. The drawer was closed with a 'thud' much louder than she'd intended.

"Cameron, do you have a minute?" Foreman asked hesitantly, still observing House in confusion.

The confidence she had displayed with House was faltering. "Oh, sure- Just- We're done here." She stuttered, waiving an arm in House's general direction.

House nodded. As he crossed paths with Foreman, he heard the younger man ask, "What's going on?" secretively, though Cameron could hear them clearly. House, now fully composed, answered in his usual mocking tone. "She was giving me a blowjob."

Foreman rolled his eyes and went back to his conversation with Cameron. "It's about Remy…"

Typically, that would have spiked House's curiosity. Today, however, his curiosity was quenched.

Cameron watched him go. Before closing the door, House made the universal sign for 'telephone' with his hands and mouthed, in a half-attempted scorn - "Call me."

Her lips curled in a subtle smirk. She wished he'd meant it.

House closed the door to Cuddy's office and limped towards the elevator. She pressed the button to the Diagnostic Department's floor with the tip of his cane. As the elevator doors closed, he pushed away a thought that perhaps he'd like it if she did call him. Next time, he wanted to observe her face contorted with pleasure. He wanted them to come together. But… would there be a next time?


	2. You Knew You'd Come Back

Author's Note: Well, I was gonna leave this as a one-shot, but you guys seemed pretty set on wanting more on your reviews… ;-p Thanks to everyone who reviewed BTW. I'd never posted anything on , so I was quite surprised at the quick feedback. I know this chapter is short, but I've written more and I'll post it early next week. I've decided that every chapter will contain some mentioning of a current episode. Kinda like, the deleted/alternative scenes. They won't always be dripping with smut, but they'll all definitely have a House/Cameron pairing. This is my first fanfic, so I'm trying my best to keep everyone in character, while having a little fun. Feel free to share ideas based on the next episodes of House with me. I hope I don't disappoint you guys with this installment.

Chapter 2: You Knew You'd Come Back

House fiddled with his cane, twirling it against the floor. He'd been looking for a way to start the conversation ever since Cameron had stepped into the elevator. It was the first time he'd caught her alone since she'd gone back to the ER.

"So… you liked what we did in our date, right?" he asked tentatively.

Cameron shot one eyebrow up. "Which one?" she answered with a half-smirk.

He grinned inwardly. He and Cameron had an odd history, which perfectly suited their peculiar relationship. "Our none-date date."

"Oh. You mean the monster-trucks?" She didn't know where he was going with this, but she was happy he hadn't brought up their disastrous restaurant date.

"Yeah."

"Sure. It was fun." Cameron tried to sound non-chalant. In truth, she remembered every second of that night. She'd loved everything about it. How relaxed House had been, how comfortable she seemed around him. 'Stop relishing!' She told herself. 'You've made a mistake. Cheated on Chase. But the guilt will go away as long as you stop thinking about him!'

"Good. Cause Wilson just turned me down for the show of the year, which leaves me with a spare ticket." He left it at that, hoping she wouldn't make him say it.

Cameron debated with herself, but in the end her impulses got the best of her. She knew this was a rare chance. "When?"

"This Wednesday."

"Pick me up?"

"Be ready at 8."

It'd been weeks since their surreal encounter in Cuddy's office. Cameron had consciously been trying to forget about it. Pretend it was a daydream, a fantasy. She wasn't going to make a big deal out of his invitation. It was just two colleagues going out for a monster-truck rally. She understood the implications of a non-date date.

***

"You what?"

She had been dreading his reaction. "What?" Cameron replied as innocently as her conscience would allow. "You've gone bowling with him. I'm going to go watch monster-trucks."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you've been jealous of my 'House quality-time'." Chase sneered sarcastically.

Cameron eyed him blankly. Chase could really get on her nerves.

"Wilson blew him off." She replied simply. "He had an extra ticket."

"Whatever." His accent was particularly pronounced. It always was when he got upset. "What time will you be home? I'm crashing at your place."

Cameron tried to keep the disappointment from her eyes. "Don't wait up." she teased, flashing him a wry smile. He deserved it.

***

She heard a honk.

"I'm coming!" she whispered to herself nervously.

Cameron threw on a leather jacket she'd placed over a dining room chair and pulled her blonde waives from where they'd been stifled by the leather. She picked up her bag and clicked her heels up to the front door of her apartment.

She opened the door and was startled by House, who stood at her doorway. Cameron barely had time to recover from the fright before House shot up the question.

"Where's Chase?" He tried to sound aloof.

"Surgery."

"How come you still live here? Didn't you leave the state after you quit?" He'd already asked Chase that question, but he wanted to hear it from her.

"I didn't sell this place when I moved."

"Why?" His blue eyes bore through hers, sending familiar shivers down her back.

"I don't know." She escaped his stare by busying herself with the lock.

"You knew you'd come back." he answered for her. It wasn't necessary. They both knew.

"Right. I just couldn't stay away from you." She joked, trying to lighten the mood.

House looked serious for a moment. Then he joined in the joke.

"Exactly."


	3. What If I Don't Want To Forget It?

Author's Note: Okay, so this is the second part of the last chapter. I hope the next episodes have something for me to draw on (I won't see this week's until Tuesday- I'm not in America); I really miss those House/Cameron moments. Oh, and I realized I hadn't put a disclaimer up yet so here it goes…

Disclaimer: I don't own House MD or its characters. I don't own much else either, so good luck suing me…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: What If I Don't Want To Forget It?

She caught him starting at her low riding jeans.

"House."

He snapped out of it and turned his gaze to her face reluctantly. "What? You can't wear leather and expect a guy not to stare."

Cameron smiled softly. She'd missed his humor. She adjusted herself on the bleachers. "There's plenty of exciting things to stare at here." she said, turning her head towards the oversized automobiles parked on the dirt track.

"None as _stimulating_ as you."

She caught the emphasis on the adjective. Her mind flashed back to a busy day in the ER a long while back, when the camera crew working on a piece about House had interrupted her daily routine.

"_And you left his team because… you couldn't stand him anymore?"_

"_No, no. I love Dr. House"_

"_Now that's something we haven't heard!"_

"_I mean… What did you ask me again?"_

"_Why you left him."_

"_I mean… I loved being around him… professionally, you know. It was always… stimulating…"_

He'd seen the video. Cameron cursed herself under her breath.

"What was that?" House inquired feigning ignorance.

She decided to ignore his comment. It was water under the bridge. At least that's what she kept telling herself.

"Nothing." She tried changing the subject. "So why couldn't Wilson come? Doesn't he love this stuff?"

"Apparently not."

"What do you mean?" She turned to him curiously.

"Apparently he's been lying about it for years." House explained still facing the trucks. "He'd actually rather be at the opera. Or something."

"He said that?" Cameron faced House and scrunched up her forehead, letting a light snort escape her mouth.

"Yup."

An engine sounded in the distance.

"And why didn't you get Foreman to come. Or Taub, or –"

"Foreman 's busy with Thirteen and her bi friends." he cut her off. "I didn't want to spoil his fun. Kutner's home watching Hannah Montana and Taub… is boring."

"Chase could have gotten out of sur-"

"Chase is only into rugby matches. And other sports that involve sweaty men tackling each other. I'd be worried about that if I were you." He added the last comment as an after-thought, glancing at her sideways and nodding knowingly.

Cameron chuckled and looked at House's casual stance. He was watching the show fixedly. His shoulders were slouched and his hands were intertwined, drooping comfortably between his open legs.

"What about Cuddy?" Cameron couldn't help herself.

House frowned softly. "She's on mommy duty."

They were quiet. Cameron knew about House's feelings for Cuddy, but she could also tell that he'd missed their playful banter. She kicked herself for bringing the other woman up.

"I can't have her babysitting me as well." he broke the silence. "Besides, you're fun." He peeked at Cameron and smiled. She eyed him cheekily, barely raising her head, and let his smile mirror on her face.

"I'm glad you like the company."

They turned their attention back to the show, Cameron pointing and gaping in awe at the brutal display of cars being run over by a yellow monster-truck. House chanted the driver on. He was having fun for the first time in months.

***

House tapped his cane against the stone wall.

"You didn't have to walk me to my door, you know? It's not like you're my date."

She'd temporarily lost that 'blonde Cameron' confidence streak she'd developed over the past couple of years. She was regressing and she hated herself for it.

"Oh, so I don't get to kiss you goodnight?" House raised both eyebrows in mock surprise.

Cameron suppressed a smile. "Goodnight House." She turned away from him and opened the door to her apartment complex. As she was about to walk in, she felt a strong hand pulling her back.

"Have you told the koala about our intimate rendezvous?" He'd waited all night to ask her.

Cameron grew serious. She had been anticipating the question. "He doesn't have to know. Let's just forget it ever happened." She avoided his gaze, and quickly turned back to the entrance.

He didn't let go of her hand. "What if I don't want to forget it?"

Cameron felt the chilly night breeze on her cheeks. It had frozen her in place. House pulled her so she'd face him. She had a cryptically poignant expression on her face. Maybe she'd finally realized that he couldn't love her the way she needed him to. She'd given up on him.

'So what happened in Cuddy's office was just… a lapse? Or did she want to assert her newfound confidence? Show that she could go down on me and not make a big deal out of it…' he mused.

House took a chance. He'd show her she still cared. His mouth covered hers in one swift motion. He parted her lips with his tongue, while holding her neck gently, but firmly with his cane-free hand.

Cameron was stunned, but she responded promptly, opening her mouth wider and lacing her tongue with his. She tasted like cotton-candy. Cameron cupped his cheeks with both her hands when the kiss grew rougher, wilder, and more passionate. There was urgency in his movements, as if he needed her to show she still cared. Show she wanted him. He had always expressed his emotions through actions rather than words. They were opposites. No matter how much he'd tainted her, she still wore her emotions on her sleeve. He'd counted on that when he took a chance that night. He knew she'd kiss back.

They let go off each other slowly, still lingering close. House grew pensive; there was a trace of regret in his expression. Cameron wished she hadn't yielded to the kiss. Now he knew she still wanted him. She never stopped wanting him.

House stepped away cautiously. Then he spun around and walked to his car.

She watched him drive away desolately. Would he ever be hers?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Click the Review button. Come on, click it. You know you want to.


End file.
